Yoi Omoide To Akumu
by TotallyOriginalUsername
Summary: Cecilia, Lily, Shane, and Josh go on an adventure to a rumored ghost town, Silent Hill. Rated T for some naughty words, violance/ death, romance, and because I'm playing it safe so my first story doesn't get banned. Eventual Pyramid Head/Oc  Enjoy
1. With Family

I could feel it.

The nerves, they came first. Then, I could smell it.

The smell of the dust on the curtains, the alcohol in the air, and…the sweat of my friends?

I turned to them, they were shaking. But hey, so was I.

"It's just a gig," I said, "Nothing to be nervous about; it's just another bar."

Lily nodded, Shane shook his head, and Josh closed his eyes. I, on the other hand, was trying to control my breathing and erratic heartbeat. No matter how many times we preformed, the before show nerves would always, always, hit.

Then, I heard it.

The music from the speakers cut off. I watched as one of the bartenders walked up on stage. I think it's Rodger, but I can't tell.

"So…we got some live music for you guys tonight," he says. There were a few claps in the audience. "They came to cover some songs…and stuff…. So here they are! Please welcome, The Demons!" There was no applause that time.

Note to self: Never let Shane name the band. Ever. Under any circumstances.

We walked awkwardly on to the stage, well I thought it was awkward, everyone was staring at us with the kind of hate that made things spontaneously combust. I fondled the neck of my guitar for a moment before I looked over at Shane, my right hand man, our singer. He shrugged; he didn't know what to play either. I looked at Lily, our drummer. She had a blank look on her face, and to be honest, she looked like she was going to puke. Then, I looked at Josh, our bassist. He smiled.

"I got this," he said confidently, "Any requests?" He shouted to the audience.

"FREE BIRD" someone shouted back.

"Who said that, who said that?" Josh asked. He pointed towards someone raising his hand, "Fuck you."

I brought my hand to my forehead; God damn it, Josh.

"Alright then," he continued, "We shall play…uh, oh! We shall play 'For You' by Staind."

That was the start of our, shall I say, interesting evening.

* * *

><p>Three hours, several songs, and two drinks later, we finished our gig. We made a pretty good amount; it came up to five hundred dollars. We would have gotten less, but some guy, drunk off his ass, came up on stage and tried to fondle me. Shane stopped, mid song, and took care of it. And by 'took care of it' I mean Shane punched the drunken man in the face.<p>

We had to split up the money before we all went home. There were four of us. So five hundred divided by four is one hundred and twenty five each. But Lily lives with Shane and me, so fifty dollars of her share splits between Shane, Josh, and me. So, fifty divided by three is sixteen dollars and sixty six cents. We would give the spare change to Lily, leaving us all with,

Shane=$141

Josh=$141

Me=$141

Lily=$75.66

We said our goodbyes to Josh and then went home.

* * *

><p>Shane, Lily, and I live together. This is because I am adopted. Shane and Lily are blood related and separated by the time span of three years. (Shane being the oldest) When they were little, their, or our, mother died. Our dad became worried that they would need a woman in their life, so instead of re-marring, he decided to adopt me. I am the same age as Shane, which is twenty two now, so we just kind of look after the house, and such. Our dad you ask? He went to war about a year ago. He writes us letters sometimes….<p>

"Good show, eh?" Shane asked me the night after the show. I was currently kicking his ass in chess whilst Lily was a drying her hair.

"I'm going to murder Josh." I replied.

"Aw, come on now, he was just trying to ease the tension. Check, by the way."

I moved my bishop to block his rook whilst replying, "Excuses, excuses. Oh, check mate."

"What? No way, you most defiantly cheated!"

"I most defiantly did not. Now a bet's a bet. I'll have sesame chicken with white rice please." I told him in a gloating tone. And yes, we did just bet on who would buy Chinese food.

"Sissy," Lily called from the bathroom, "come do my hair!"

I made my way to the bathroom and upon entering, found my little sister losing a battle with the straightener. I quickly took it from her before she burned herself, again.

"You'd think at nineteen, you would have learned how to manage the straightener by yourself." I told her. It's not that I minded doing her hair, I actually loved to do her hair, it's just the fact that we aren't little anymore. It feels…different.

I ran the straightener through her long, sand colored hair and asked, "Do you want it to curl under, or are you going to pull it up?"

"I think I'll put it in pigtails." She said.

I finished straightening her hair and pulled half of it up on each side of her head. When we were finished Shane called us for dinner.

At the table, Shane was rambling about some ghost town he had heard about at the Chinese place.

"…And now, there's no one there. It's supposed to be haunted! I guess the name is pretty ironic now, huh? Silent Hill…we should go there!"

"No." Lily stated firmly. She was a pansy, scared of lots of things, surprisingly enough though, she loves bugs….

My thoughts were interrupted when Shane asked, "So? Should we go?"

"Whatever, I don't care." I stated plainly. Ghost town my ass. It was probably just a rumor created by some dumb kids.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow, Silent Hill."


	2. Ghost Town

"Shane..." Josh said hesitantly.

"I'm not lost!" Shane spat back.

"Shane…?" I asked.

"I'm not fricken lost!" He insisted.

"Shane, you missed your turn…" said Lily.

After spewing out some colorful words, Shane turned our big white truck around and made the turn. The four of us were on our way to Silent Hill; the, apparently, deserted ghost town that Shane had been rambling about the night before. Josh had wanted to come too; as it turned out, he liked stuff like this.

I ran my hand through my hair a few times before asking, "Lily, will you pull my hair up please?"

I felt her hands brush through my hair before pulling it up high on my head.

"You know," she said, "You have such pretty white hair. You should dye it different colors!"

I rolled my eyes. Lily, and even Shane, had tried numerous times to get me to dye my hair. They said it would be fun because I was albino, but I liked my hair white. It was my personal way of saying, 'fuck you, nature!'

Josh and Lily were singing along with the radio as Shane was looking for his next turn.

"Sissy," he asked me, "what's the street name I turn onto?"

"Uh," I checked my map, "Nathan Avenue."

The truck made a very sudden, sharp, turn.

"Jesus Christ, Shane!" Josh screamed, "Frickin aggressive driver…."

The car soon slowed down and came to a stop. I looked out my window to see a fence.

"Looks like we have to go on foot." Shane commented.

We grabbed our stuff out of the bed of the truck. I slung my guitar on my back, my lucky acoustic, and grabbed my satchel; which currently held two peanut butter sandwiches, my wallet, a bottle of Coke, and my pocket knife that my dad gave me before he left for the army.

I looked back at everyone else; Josh put on a beanie to cover his light brown hair, Lily pulled her "lucky" pink tutu over her black jeans, and Shane grabbed a flashlight and a gun. Wait, what?

"Shane?" I asked nervously, "Why and where did you get a gun?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought it might come in handy if we ran into something…." He trailed off. Ran into something?

"Do you have gun training?" I asked.

"…no." he said remorsefully.

"Then I hold the gun." Dad had given me gun training before he went off to war, just in case.

Shane reluctantly handed me the gun. I checked the clip, turned the safety on, and tucked it into the back of my pants.

"Well then," Josh asked, "Shall we?"

And with that, we proceeded into Silent Hill.

* * *

><p>"So…coming up on our left should be some kind of old church." Josh reported as he looked up from the map.<p>

We had been walking for a few hours; nothing really exciting happened. The highlight of my day so far was when a cockroach ran by; Josh screamed like a little girl and jumped into Shane's arms. Shane responded with a girly scream of his own and running down the street, whilst still carrying Josh. God, I love my friends.

We made it to the church; it was in surprisingly good shape. We walked up to the doors and pushed; they opened. We walked in and looked around. It was a well kept little church; it looked like the ghost town had forgotten about it, and let it remain how it was before everyone disappeared.

"What's with…" Josh's words were cut off by a loud siren.

Lily covered her ears and screamed over the siren, "Did we trip an alarm?"

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see a person. He was wearing dirty, ripped clothes and had dirt and guck on his face. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked at us. As the siren droned on, more people gathered into the church; they all looked like the man; dirty and depressing. As the church filled up, we four moved to the back. We didn't need to draw attention to ourselves. Besides, this town was supposed to be deserted.

The church was soon full of dirty, scared looking, people. They didn't seem to notice us, until Shane sneezed. I turned to shoot him a death glare. He managed to look sheepish enough to get out of getting hit. I turned back the crowd of people; they were currently staring at us.

"Uh…hello there?" I tried to break the awkward; it didn't work.

"WITCHES!" one of the dirty people screamed.

They all started coming at us, trying to grab us; trying to kill us? Then, a loud shot was heard. Everyone stopped coming at us and ducked. I looked behind me to see Josh with his arm extended in the air. He was holding the gun. Lily was laughing then.

"I'm not a witch, I'm not a witch!" She mumbled under her breath. We all giggled at the reference.

"This is a place of holiness!" shouted a feminine voice. Out stepped a woman, much cleaner than the rest of them, in a blue dress.

One of the people in the crowd ran up to her and fell on her knees. "Chistabella," she said, her voice sounded as if she was in tears, "there are witches in our home!"

The lady in blue, Christabella, looked at us and smiled. "These are not witches," she said calmly, "they are lost souls who came for redemption and salvation. And it is our duty, bestowed upon us by the elders of our elders, to spread the faith of our people to all who are willing o welcome it into their lives!"

"How many shots is left in that gun?" Shane whispered to Josh whilst Christabella was having her little moment.

"Probably around seven, why?" Josh whispered back.

"Shoot me now. Please?"

"Now I ask of you," Christabella continued, "who is the leader of your small group?" She waited a moment before coming up to me and saying, "So it is you?"

I looked behind me to see everyone had taken a step back so Christabella would assume I stepped forward. Thanks, guys. Love you too.

"Um, yes ma'am." I said hesitantly.

"Then I will ask you to come with me." She started to lead me away. "Anthony, will you welcome our new friends with a mass?"

"Yes ma'am." A voice spoke out.

Christabella lead me down a long hallway that brought us to a door. She opened it and we went inside. It was a small room, resembling a bedroom. It had a king sized bed, a dresser, a mirror (cracked), and the wallpaper had pink and black flowers on it.

"Now," she started, "how did you and your group get here?"

_Lie_, a voice inside my head told me. It was strange; it wasn't the voice I usually heard when I thought to myself. But I'll be damned if I listen to voices that aren't mine.

"Well, we came to this town because we heard it was deserted, but it clearly is not. We were wandering until we came to this church. We came inside, out of curiosity, and then the siren went off." I told her the truth. Take that, voice.

"I see. Tell me, dear, do you know what that siren means?" I shook my head. "It means that the darkness is coming. If you are ever outside, and you hear that siren, you come straight back here. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I responded.

She proceeded to give me the lay down of all the rules that this little community had. I thought it was pointless because we were just going to go home later, but it this lady wanted to hear herself talk, then why spoil her fun?

We meet back up with the rest of the community as they said a prayer. I looked at Shane and Lily who, like me, weren't religious and were at a total loss for what they should be doing. Josh, on the other hand, who is apparently good at everything, had his hands folded and his head down. God damn it, Josh.

I saw Shane lean over to Josh and whisper something in his ear. It must have been bad because Josh turned bright red. I glared at Shane; he made a face at me. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Judgment

Once we were done with the mass, we were allowed back outside. Whilst the others wandered around the town, I took this opportunity to practice my acoustic. 'Oh, damn.' I thought to myself. I left my pick in the truck. Yes, it matters.

I made my way back to the truck and hit the un-lock button on the starter. Nothing happened. I tried it again, still nothing. I had to manually open the door to get in, and then I thought to myself, why didn't the door open? I put the key in the truck and turned it. The engine didn't even rev. Oh, fuck.

I made my way back to my family and Josh. When I found them, Lily was air-drumming whilst Josh and Shane were talking. Every so often Josh would turn red.

"What are you doing to that poor boy?" I asked Shane.

"I am telling him facts of life that he ought to know" he replied smoothly. I looked over at Josh.

"He's telling me what I should know about religion if I was to be gay." Josh explained.

"Wait, what? Since when were you gay?" Lily asked.

"Let's see…maybe…junior year of high school?" Josh guessed.

"Cool story, bro. Anyways, the truck won't start. So we're stuck here." I told them.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Objects from beyond will be found of no use here," a masculine voice spoke out. A guy stepped out from around the corner. He looked almost exactly like Shane; tan body, firm build, tall, the only difference was his hair and eyes. Shane had black hair and blue eyes, but he had these special contacts that changed your eye color. He chose red. The boy on the other hand had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"Because, HE won't allow it."

"He who?" Shane prompted.

"Want to see for yourselves?" he taunted.

* * *

><p>We followed the boy for a while until we reached a museum. It, like the rest of the town, was old and worn down. The boy walked up to the museum and held the door open for us. Shane went in, than Lily, Josh blushed as he passed him, and I went last.<p>

"So what's your name, Blondie?" I asked. Was it weird that he hadn't said his name yet?

_Yes, yes it is._

Oh, hello voice! Are you mad about me not listening to you? Because it really didn't make a difference.

"My name is Oliver," said the boy, "and you are?"

I pointed to everyone as I said their names, "This is Lily and Shane, Josh is the one that's blushing, and my name is Cecelia. But everyone calls me Sissy."

Oliver nodded and proceeded into the museum with everyone else. Oliver led us into a room with lots of pictures. He told us they were the creators and the honorable mentions of Silent Hill.

"And _this_," he told us as he stopped in front of a picture, "is Judgment."

We all crowded around the picture. It looked really old, a painting maybe? There was a man in the center of the picture; he had a pyramid shaped helmet that covered his entire head and he carried a large blade. He wore a skirt made out of questionable material that was stained with, what appeared to be, blood. There were cages and chains in the background; it looked pretty, what's a good word, post-apocalyptic.

"Why is he called 'Judgment'?" Josh asked.

"Because he judged you." Oliver stated matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. There was an archway that lead into an empty room.

_Go in it, I dare you._

What the hell, voice? I took my guitar off my back and used it as a walking stick; I always did this when I'm nervous.

I walked into the center of the room, nothing special happened. Shane called me then.

"What did you find, Sissy?" he asked.

I took a step forward when suddenly, crack. The floor gave out from under me. I think I heard my name, but I wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>I hit the ground hard and coughed a bit. I opened my eyes to see a circle about thirty feet above me. I could see Shane and Josh's faces on both sides of the circle. What? Oh, I'm in a hole.<p>

"Sissy? Cecelia? Can you hear me?" Shane called to me, his voice bouncing painfully off the walls.

"Yeah, I'm okay." This, of course, was a lie, but I'm in a hole, so arguments are invalid.

"Is there any way she can get out of there?" I heard Oliver ask.

"No," I called back up as I looked around; then I saw a door. "Just kidding, there is a door here."

Then, the sirens went off; the 'darkness' was coming.

"Guys, we have to go!" Oliver shouted,

"We aren't just going to leave…" Shane started to argue, but I cut him off.

"Shane, just go. I'll catch up with you in the church." I told him calmly.

I saw pain in his face as he left. I looked around me, and to my delight, my guitar had survived the fall. I picked it up and slung it over my back before heading through the door.

* * *

><p>I walked through a labyrinth of a tunnel for what seemed to be hours; it was starting to get obnoxious. Eventually, I found another door. I opened it slowly; in the other side, there were all sorts of weapons and torture devices. The most lethal looking one, though, was the gigantic blade on the table in the center. I walked over to it, examining it slowly and carefully. It appeared to be an over sized kitchen knife. I tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. You would have to be ridiculously strong to lift that thing.<p>

_Hide! Hide now!_

No; fuck you, voice. You got me here, separated me from my family; there is no way I'm listening to you ever again.

Thud, screech. Thud, screech. Thud, screech.

The sound was heard over and over again. It wouldn't have really bothered me much, but it was getting louder as it progressed; meaning, whatever was making the noise was getting closer. I looked frantically around the room for a place to hide; there was none. I looked at the door; it opened inwards and to the left. If I hid behind the door, whatever walked in wouldn't see me. My logic was good enough to make me scramble over to the door and position myself and wait for the, well, whatever was making the noises.

The sounds subsided and the door opened. I was well hidden, thanks to my logic, so he couldn't see me as he walked in. The 'he' I am referring to, was Judgment.

He looked exactly like the picture, but a lot bigger; I would guesstimate around…maybe six feet tall? I was so absorbed in what I was seeing that I didn't even notice he turned around; that is until, he started coming towards me. I tried to get through the door, but Judgment grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. His other hand grabbed my neck; he started to lift all five feet and seven inches of me into the air, one handed, whilst suffocating me.

I was done for, and I knew it. He was going to kill me, so why fight it? I heard a strange sound; my guitar had brushed against the door knob. Then, I hit the ground. I was gasping and coughing, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Judgment, who had his, um, head tilted to the side; he looked like he was curious about the sound.

Once I caught my breath, I took my guitar off my back. I played a cord and looked up. He was staring at the guitar.

"Haven't you ever heard a guitar before?" I asked. I instantly regretted it, because now his attention was back on me. He didn't attack me again, like I thought he would. Instead, he reached out and ran his fingers across the guitar strings. He seemed pleased with himself that he made my guitar make a sound.

He looked back at me and did some elaborate hand signal that I didn't understand. I heard him let out an agitated sigh. He pointed at the guitar, then at me, and then he held his hand horizontally and moved it in a circle.

"You want me…to continue playing?" I guessed. I was a bit surprised when he nodded; not because he nodded, but because I guessed right.

The whole time I played a bunch of songs that sound really good via acoustic, (i.e. Swing Life Away by Rise Against) he watched me. When I was done my third song, he grabbed my arm. I let out a surprised squeak as he pulled me to my feet. He motioned for me to follow him; so I did.

It was a little strange; when he walked, there was only a 'thud' not a 'thud, screech'. Maybe he was dragging his blade on the ground or something. After a bit of walking, we reached a ladder. He pointed at me, then at the ladder.

"Do I get out through here?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a piece of paper. I went to look at it, but he stopped me. He pushed me gently towards the ladder. I put the note in my pocket before I climbed up the ladder, stopping halfway to look down; he was gone. I was sad; I might not ever see him again. But then I thought of my family at the church and continued my way up the ladder.

I reached the top fairly soon. It led to a manhole in the middle of the street in front of Nelly's Bar. I knew where that was; the church was just around the corner. The thought of my family made my sprint all the way to the church.

* * *

><p>I opened the big, heavy, doors to the church to see everyone was in prayer; or at least they were, until everyone turned to look at me. I could see Shane and Lily sitting next to each other. Josh and Oliver were also sitting scandalously close together. What did I miss?<p>

"Sissy!" Lily shrieked as she ran towards me. "We were so worried!" She was crying as she hugged me.

Shane and Josh ran up to me next; they hugged me also. Shane looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked, worry flooding his voice.

My neck? Oh, were there hand marks there?

"I, uh, I don't know." I lied. Dad used to say, ignorance is bliss.

I looked at everyone in the church; they were glaring at me with that hate that makes things spontaneously combust. Hmm, déjà vu.

Oliver came up to me next. He looked at me with fear in his big brown eyes.

"We're all really glad you're okay and all," he started, "But you can't be here anymore."

"What?" Lily, Shane and I said in unison.

"You belong to the darkness now," Oliver cringed as Christabella shouted; "this is your only chance to exit our sanctuary. If you do not leave, you will be burned by the stake, as a witch!"

"Now hold on…" Josh protested.

"No, its okay," I told him. It wasn't really okay but I could sleep in the truck. I turned my attention to Christabella and said, "Just let them stay here, and I'll take my leave."

She reluctantly agreed and I left the church. They actually had to hold Shane and Josh to keep them from coming after me. But as long as they're safe, I could manage.

I went to the truck and hopped into the bed. I opened up the tool box and pulled out two pillows and a blanked. Yeah, I came prepared. I set up my little bed and then I remembered; Judgment gave me a note. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. It read:

"Do not trust the church; do not believe their lies. Only trust your friends. -"

I assumed the line was meant to be his name. Didn't he know his name? Or did the people of the town just tag him with something? So many questions, so little time. I wanted to investigate a little before sleeping for the night. I walked down Nathan Avenue until I came to the turn that leads out of Silent Hill; or at least, it was the road. The 'You are now leaving Silent Hill' sign had been sprayed white, and in black letters read: There was a road here, it's gone now.


	4. New Friends New Adventures

I was making my way back to the truck when the sirens went off again. I stopped walking; I belonged to the darkness now, right? Does it really matter what I do at this point? My thoughts were interrupted by something moving. I looked up to see a shadow go in the direction of the truck. Great.

I continued onwards and reached my truck. Nothing was wrong with it, and there was no one there. Maybe I was seeing things, I thought to myself.

_Really, now, I don't think you were seeing things._

"Get out of my fucking head!" I accidentally screamed out loud. I'm glad I did though, because once I did, something moved in the bed of the truck.

I walked up the tire and pulled myself up over the side of the truck. I when my head was over the side of the truck, it was immediately introduced to a strangers fist. I fell off the side of the truck with a grunt; that really frickin hurt!

I brought my hand to my face; my nose was bleeding. I looked back at the truck to see a person; she looked about my age, twenty two or so, and she had her long, mahogany colored, hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes were wide with the realization of her hitting me; or rather, one of them was. Her right eye was covered by an eye patch. She jumped down from the truck and came over to me. No way, hoe! I'm getting even.

When she was close enough to me, I rolled onto my stomach, put my weight on my hands, and spun my body, causing my legs to hit hers and make her fall on her butt; believe it or not, I learned that trick from Josh. I don't really know why this was so amusing to me, it could be the loss of blood, but I was in hysterics.

"What are you laughing at?" she spat at me, her voice dripping with venom. Apparently, she did not enjoy falling on her butt.

"You're on the ground," I told her before I continued laughing. I saw her try to hide a smile. At least she had some sense of humor. "So, would you mind explaining to me why you were going through my stuff?"

"That's your stuff?"She asked, "I just…I'm sorry, I thought it was free game. And I thought you were…." She trailed off and shuddered.

"I was what?" I prompted. She looked at me and her eye got all wide.

"That." she said, her voice shaking.

I turned around to see something limping towards us. Was this fog always here? Why is it so hard to see all of a sudden? It wasn't a problem for too long, though, because the thing was limping fairly quickly. As it came closer, it became clearer; it wasn't human, clearly not human because it didn't have a face, and in a nurses dress. The shape of its body gave it a feminine appearance, that and the dress, but what really caught my eye was the sharp, shiny, scalpel it held in its hand.

_What are you waiting for? Kill it!_

This very well may be the only time I will listen to you, voice. Got that? Just this once.

I stood up and pulled the girl with me. I walked her back over to the truck and took out my satchel. I dug around until I found not only my pocket knife, but one on my sandwiches was gone as well. I made a mental note to yell at the girl later, but for now, there was a problem at hand.

"Stay behind the truck." I ordered the girl.

"No," she rebelled, "I'm not useless!"

"Without a weapon," I held up my knife for emphasis, "you are."

She was silent as I made my way to the nurse. I pulled the blade out of my knife. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of a tiny Swiss army knife blade, right? Well, I have one of those six inch blades. Yeah, got to love that army dad!

The nurse screamed with rage as I approached it. It took a swing at me, but missed by about, oh, five feet. I took this chance to run up and kick the nurse in the stomach. Instead of flying back, like I thought it would, it merely stumbled back a step or two and took another swing; that time, it came really close to my face. I dropped down to my knees so that I resembled a frog and stuck out one leg. I put my weight on my hands and spun my body, tripping the nurse. It wailed as it fell on the ground. I held its hand down with my foot so it couldn't cut me. Then, I slit its throat.

It gargled a bit as it died, but other than that, it was silent. Blood was all over the ground around the body of the currently limp nurse. I looked back at the girl who was looking at me approvingly.

"That was fast," she commented, "where did you learn that?"

"Well, see, my dad gave me combat training and my friend, Josh, taught me how to break dance."

"Where did he learn that?" she pondered.

"I don't know; he's good at everything." I chuckled at my inside joke.

"Right. My name is Evie; Evie Gowens." She introduced herself whilst extending her hand.

"Cecelia O'Donnel. Nice to meet you, Evie." I said, shaking her hand. "So, how did you end up here?"

She looked at the ground as she said, "I just…this is going to sound crazy, but I think a friend of mine is here."

Another noise was heard then. It sounded familiar; I have most defiantly heard it before. My mind wandered to the note that was still in my pocket. Was it Judgment?

The sound became clearer; thud, screech. Thud, screech. Thud, screech. It was most defiantly Judgment. I reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out my guitar. I had it in front of me this time, just in case. Evie was looked at me like I was crazy before turning away from me to look for the sound. She must not have met Judgment yet. Well, that was about to change.

The sound soon subsided and I turned around to see Judgment directly in front of me. I jumped a bit at the lack of space between us. He reached out his hand and strummed the guitar; he was saying hello.

"Hello to you too." I greeted him. Evie turned around then and gave a surprised gasp. Judgment looked up from me and looked at her. A low, almost growling sound, could be heard from under his helmet. "No, no, none of that. She's a friend. Okay? Yes? Maybe? Can you nod if you get it?" Judgment nodded and the noise ceased.

"What, I mean, who is that?" Evie asked, a little astounded.

"The people of this town call him 'Judgment', but I don't think that's really his name." I looked back at Judgment, "Do you have a name?" I asked him.

He looked around for a moment before looking at the dead nurse. He walked over to it, dragging his knife as well, and bent down to put his hand in the blood. He then began to write on the pavement. I motioned for Evie to follow me as I walked over to see what he was writing. It read:

Pyramid Head, Red Pyramid, The Boogie Man, and Judgment.

He wiped his hand on his smock and looked at us.

"These are your names?" I asked. He nodded. "Should we stick with Judgment then?"

He didn't seem to hear me; he was too busy looking to the right of us. He turned suddenly and started to walk away. He disappeared from sight just as Lily, Shane, Josh and Oliver came up to us.

"Sissy, you made a new friend?" Lily asked. Shane was glaring at me.

"If you are going to glare at me every time you look at me, I'm going to staple your eyes shut." I told Shane. To Shane and me, this was joking; to everyone else, it was a threat. That's why it was amusing to us.

"I wouldn't glare at you every time I saw you," he retorted, "if every time I saw you, you didn't have a new injury."

I brought my hand to my nose again. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still there.

"Um, yeah, that would be my fault." Evie spoke up.

Shane looked at her and smiled as he said, "Oh, that's okay then. My name's Shane; I'm a singer."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to talk to him." I told Evie.

"I'm Lily, and this is Oliver and Josh." Lily introduced everyone else.

"Hey, Sissy?" Josh asked, "What's that?" He pointed to the dead nurse.

"That is, that is an awesome question." To be quite honest, I didn't know what it was either.

When no one was looking, I smeared Judgments writing with my foot. Only Evie noticed and shot me a questioning look. I just shook my head.

"I haven't seen you around here," Oliver spoke up, "why is that?"

Evie looked at him and said, "I came here, recently, to look for my friend." I wondered if anyone noticed her slight blush when she said 'friend'. I don't think they did; lucky her.

_I bet she can't even tell that you're albino; your hair, is like, brown with dirt. I bet it was from that fall in the museum. It's really not suiting you._

"Shut up, damn it!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

"You okay there, girly?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Actually, no, I'm lying. I feel gross. Oliver, where is the closest shower?"

Oliver looked at me like I had just told a really bad joke. "You're kidding, right?" he asked in disbelief. "Haven't you wondered why we're all so dirty? The showers don't work here."

_I bet there is a shower in the hospital around the corner._

Confused, I walked around the corner, ignoring the looks I was getting, and sure enough, there was a hospital.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go take a shower." I told them as I started walking.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Evie ask from behind me.

Shane replied, "No, that's why we're worried."

* * *

><p>I walked into the hospital to find it was pitch black. I felt around on the wall for a light switch but found none. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Shane handing me the flashlight he had taken from the truck. I switched it on, but immediately shut it off again; there was another nurse in front of us.<p>

"Turn the flash light back on." Josh whispered to me. There was a click behind me.

I did as I was told and turned the light on, shining it on the nurse. It was just like the first one, except this one had a crowbar. It turned to us and got ready to swing, but Josh pushed his way to the front of our group and shot it in the head. It screamed in pain as it came at us again; Josh shot it twice more before it dropped to the floor, dead. I watched Evie walk over to the nurse and pry the crowbar out of its hands. She flashed a grin at me and re joined the group.

"Okay," I said, "in a hospital, the ground floor is the lobby and the second floor is where all the stuff is, right?"

"So we go to the second floor?" Lily guessed.

"Yes, but first we have to go to the basement to turn everything on." I told her.

"So we go to the basement?"

"No," Shane cut in, "we go to the doctor's lounge and get the keys for everything."

"So where is the doctor's lounge?" Josh asked.

"Well, here's a map." Oliver offered the map to me.

I scanned it over; it was down the left hall and the second door on the right. We made our way to the lounge without any problems, but when we got there, it was locked. I wiggled the handle a few times, but it didn't help.

"I got this." Josh said confidently. He made us all take a step back before he turned to the door and kicked it; it didn't open.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that there is something you can't do." I told him.

"May I try?" Evie asked as she walked up to the door. She looked at the lock for a second, picked at it, then she lifted her leg, and brought her heel down on the doorknob; it came clean off.

We watched, astounded, as she gently pushed the door open. We walked inside the lounge and found another flashlight, a set of three walkie talkies, and a master key.

_Split up._

"I think we should split up." I announced. I don't know why I said that, but I couldn't take it back.

Everyone shrugged. We split up into groups of two: Josh and Oliver, Shane and Lily, and Evie and me. We each took a walkie talkie and went our separate ways.


	5. Loose A Brother Add A Lover

Josh and Oliver: Josh's Point of View

* * *

><p>"Does Cecelia always act like that?" Oliver asked me.<p>

"No." I said in a monotone voice. I talked like this when I was thinking.

It wasn't like Cecelia to be acting like this. She was normally the calm and composed one. Why would she all of a sudden be acting like this? And who was she yelling at?

I walked with Oliver down a narrow, dark, hallway; we didn't get to keep the flashlight.

"What are we even looking for?" Oliver asked.

"Um…the stairwell I would guess. We need to get to the basement."

"What about an elevator?"

"Do you see an elevator anywhere?"

Oliver pointed behind me; I turned around to see an elevator. Well, that will work. I walked up to the elevator and pushed the button. There was a god awful hissing sound as the doors opened, but what was worse, was that two more of those nurse things were in there.

We froze, trying to avoid their attention. They didn't notice us, so I took a step forward. The nurse's head snapped up and looked directly at mine. With jerky movements, it started coming at me. I was frozen with fear; I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me away. I turned and followed Oliver as we ran down the hallway.

We found a door, which luckily, was open. Oliver pulled me inside and closed, then locked, the door. We bent over and panted for a moment before we started laughing. It's funny how a dangerous situation can seem funny when you're out of harm's way.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Oliver scolded me.

"Scare you?" I laughed again, "I was the one it was coming after."

I stood up straight and blushed at the small space we were in. It was a dark closet, but everything was emptied out. Regardless, it was still a small space. Oliver looked up and must have noticed my blush because he put his hand on my cheek. This, of course, only made me blush harder.

"I love it when you do that." He told me.

He chuckled a bit as he stood up. He looked around the small space and smiled whilst looking at an empty coat rail. He put his hands on the pole and he pulled. It came off fairly quickly; now we had a weapon. And there was much rejoicing.

"So we can go now?" I asked him.

Oliver set the pole down and walked over to me. He got close enough so that I had to back up. Eventually, I hit the wall; he leaned forward so his face was close to mine.

He smiled as he said, "We can stay a bit longer if you want."

I must have been blushing like crazy because my face was on fire. He was so close to me. I could feel his breath on my face, hell, I could practically smell him; he smelled like… burning wood, like a camp fire.

The only sounds that could be heard were my irregular heartbeat and his steady one; and then, he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Shane and Lily: Shane's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>I can't help but feel bad for Josh and Oliver; they didn't get anything to take with them. Sissy and Evie took the crowbar and the first flashlight, whilst Lily and I took the second flashlight and the gun. Josh insisted we take the flashlight because he knew Lily had Achluophobia; fear of the dark. Normally, this would be a stupid thing to be afraid of; but here, things seemed to pop out of nowhere.<p>

Sometimes they would be nurses that wanted to rip your head off, or sometimes they would be boxes of handgun ammo. Why they would need handgun ammo in a hospital is beyond me, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"So, what are we looking for? A stairwell, right?" Lily asked me.

"Hmm, oh, yeah." I looked around for a door, any door that could possibly be a stairwell.

Lily stopped suddenly; I almost ran into her. "What are you…?"

"Shh!" she cut me off.

I looked ahead of us to see a tall figure; it had a pyramid shaped helmet on and wore a blood stained smock. I recognized it as Judgment, from that picture in the museum. He turned to face us, a low growling sound was coming from under his helmet as he raised his spear. I aimed my gun at him.

"Lily," I told my sister, "I want you to take the walke talkie, and go find Sissy or Josh."

"I'm not a baby, Shane," she yelled at me, "and I'm sure as hell not going to leave you here."

As the thing charged towards us, I took a shot. It didn't slow him down much, but it stopped him enough for me to grab Lily's hand and run. I was still looking for that door! I saw one up on my right, and I took it. I opened the door and got it closed and locked in record time. I stood there for a moment, listening, whilst I held the door closed.

Lily was behind me, on the floor, looking at me; she was shaking. I leaned against the door; god damn it, we were trapped. I heard something on the other side of the door; was he there? It was silent for a moment. Then there was the piercing shriek of metal, and it felt something go through my torso.

I screamed at the searing pain that came with the sensation. The sound ricocheted off the grimy walls, haunting me.

"Shane!" I heard Lily cry.

I looked down to see a nice little, well not little really, hole in my torso that was bleeding profusely. I heard another noise, and assumed it was Judgment walking away. I coughed a bit and blood came out of my mouth. It had this terrible metallic taste to it; it was awful.

"S-Shane?" Lily asked; she was crying.

She came over to me and hugged me. It was getting really hard to keep my eyes open; was this death? Why was I so calm? Well, minus the whole searing pain….

"Lily," I said, "go and find Josh or Sissy, would you?"

"Yeah, Shane. I will." She was in hysterics now. I felt bad; this was harder on her then it was on me.

"I love you, girly, see you soon." And with that, I closed my eyes. The only thing after that is the sound of crying; then, it's black.

I always thought that when you died, you see your life flash before your eyes. I didn't see that; I saw my mom. Yeah, that's a good thing to see before I die.

* * *

><p>Cecelia and Evie: Cecilia's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>We found the staircase after a bit of walking. Evie and I made it down to the basement and had managed to turn everything on. On our way back up the stairs, the radio got a call.<p>

"You guys," it was Lily; she sounded like she was crying. "Shane…he's…dead." She had managed to choke out in between sobs.

I dropped the radio and my mind raced. Shane was…dead? No, that's… no!

I don't recall falling, but I felt Evie shaking me and I felt the ground under me. I blinked a few times until my vision cleared.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Evie was asking me.

_Get up, and go to the end of the hall; take the first door on your left._

Evie looked around, "You heard that too, right?"

"That's what I have been screaming at." I clarified.

"I think we should do what it says." She told me.

I nodded and got up. I was still shaking from the news, but I continued onwards.

We made it to the door. Evie gave me a nod before opening the door and going inside. She held her crowbar, ready to swing. We walked a bit further into the room and saw a light; under the light, was Judgment.

He turned to face us and started walking forwards. I took a step forwards to greet him. Evie put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Wait, he's different."

She was right; he was carrying a spear instead of his regular blade. He continued walking towards us until he was right in front of me. Then, he took his spear, and tried to stab me. Evie managed to push me out of the way as I stood there in shock. I thought we were friends; what was this? We ran to the opposite side of the room and aimed ourselves for the exit.

"Cecilia," Evie whispered to me, "get ready to go for the door."

"Yeah." I agreed

I counted down in my head: three, two, one; I bolted. Judgment turned his blade and hit me with the flat side of it. I went flying back into a wall. I coughed a bit as he came over to me. Evie was in front of me then; she took a swing and hit him in the gut.

She helped me up as he doubled over; she must have hit him hard. We ran out of the room and back down the hall. As we ran, I scooped up the radio that I had dropped. We ran down the hall until we found a door; we went in and locked the door.

"I need to know where everyone is, right now!" I screamed into the microphone. There was no answer.


	6. A Boquet of Dead Flowers

Josh and Oliver: Oliver's Point of View

* * *

><p>It was getting hard to breathe; it was so steamy in this tiny closet. I knew that it was probably stupid to be making out in a creepy-ass hospital filled with monsters. But at the moment, I didn't care. All I could really think about was Josh kissing me.; and the fact that I was probably going to get laid by this really cute outsider. There really weren't any gay guys in the town; Christabella would probably kill me if she knew anyway. See, you thing I'm kidding, but I'm not.<p>

I looked at him; he was panting, blush still bright on his face. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

The radio went off, "You guys," it was Lily; she sounded like she was crying. "Shane…he's…dead." She had managed to choke out in between sobs.

I watched Josh's face flush as he started to shake. He looked at me, eyes wide and starting to pool up.

"We should find Lily…." I suggested. He nodded.

I picked up my newly acquired weapon and slowly opened the door. We walked into the hallway to find that the lights were on; Did Sissy and Evie find the basement? Josh took the walkie talkie from me.

"Lily," he talked into it, "where are you?"

"Josh?" a voice responded, "I'm in front of the first floor, girl's bathroom."

"On our way." He told her before pocketing the radio.

We quickly navigated our way through the building before we ran into…it.

'It' was tall and had a pyramid shaped helmet; I wore a blood-stained smock and carried a giant blade. It looked at us, head tilted. It pointed at me for a moment before pulling back his blade. Josh pulled me down just in time for the blade to whoosh over our heads.

There was a god awful sound behind us; it was like nails on a chalkboard. I turned my head to see two nurses behind us, sliced in half. I looked up at the thing that saved us. It was looking down at Josh and me. Cautiously, I stood up, pulling Josh with me.

"Thank you." I told the thing, "Have you seen a girl; sandy blonde hair, pink tutu, possibly crying?"

It shook its head before turning around and walking away. Well, alright then.

We walked a little further before we heard crying. Josh walked ahead of me and turned the corner.

"Lily?" He asked.

I walked around the corner to see a very sad Josh hugging an extremely depressed Lily. She had blood on her clothes and her face was stained with tears. It was like watching one of those animal shelter commercials; it broke your heart.

I walked up to them and asked, "What happened?"

It was hard to understand her through her crying, but it sounded like something along the lines of, "That Pyramid Head-thing put a spear through his torso."

As Josh tried to soothe Lily, I looked up, not wanting to see any more of this. I noticed a door down the hall; not just any door, this one had a hole in it; a spear shaped hole.

I walked up to the door and gently pulled it open. I looked inside and was immediately greeted with Shane's dead body. His clothes were soaked through with blood and his gun was lying loosely in his hand. I heard a menacing growl coming from the back of the room. I looked up to see something step out of the shadows.

It growled at me as it came closer, walking on six legs. It was black and slimy looking, its head would probably reach my knees; and I'm five foot ten. It had a hole in its chest, where you could clearly see a large grey heart, still beating. It's piercing white eyes, which rested on its dog like head, alternated between Shane's body and me. Slowly, I reached down and picked up Shane's gun. I reloaded and aimed it at the creature that was drawing ever so closer to me.

It walked up to Shane's body and sniffed it. Before I could blink, the thing opened its mouth, jaws unhinging like a snakes, and started to devour Shane's body, feet first. I gave a short scream as I shot the thing in its, uh, heart. It yelped and let go of Shane before launching itself at me. I shot it once more, whilst it was suspended in the air, and killed it.

Josh comes running up behind me then.

"What happened?" he asked. His eyes went from concerned to depressed upon seeing Shane's body.

"Something came out at me, so I shot it." I told him, pointing to the dog like creature lying in front of me. "I'm going to call it a Hellhound."

"You're going to name- never mind. I think we should go and find Sissy and Evie." He said as we returned to Lily.

"No, we shouldn't." Lily said. We both looked at her strangely. "It's her fault that Shane is dead; she just had to take a fricken shower."

"Lily," I started, "I really think at a time like this, we should stick together."

"Great; no one cares what you think! You guys do what you want, I'm getting out of here." And with that, she ran out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lily's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>I looked up to see Josh run around the corner.<p>

"Lily?" he asked.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't even care that the blood on my shirt was probably soaking on to his clothes; I sobbed into his shoulder as he tried to calm me down. I heard Oliver come around the corner next, and I could feel him watching us.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"That Pyramid Head- thing put a spear through Shane's torso." I tried to make my words understandable, but it was really hard with all the crying I was doing.

Josh continued to try to calm me down as Oliver walked down the hall to the room where Shane's body was. Just the thought of his body laying there brought back the vivid memories of the very recent past.

The silence before the shriek of the spear going through the metal door, the hole in Shane's torso, all the blood, but what really stuck with me was his last words. 'I love you, Girly, see you soon.'

Gun shots were heard, followed by the cry of some animal. Josh looked down at me before getting up and checking on Oliver.

I heard someone else coming around the corner, and looked up to see a young boy. His hoodie covered his pale blonde hair and the right side of his face. He was hugging a stuffed bear that was not only badly stitched and falling apart, but also missing an eye.

"It's her fault, you know." He said; his voice was very tenor.

"What?" I asked; what was whose fault?

"Cecelia! They tried to warn you; but did you listen? No, you didn't. And because or your stupidity, she got your brother killed!"

Cecelia? Sissy wouldn't…. She never meant to….

"You can lie to yourself all you want, Lily, but you know I'm right." The small boy walked away, taking the bear and his confusing logic with him.

It wasn't Sissy's fault, right?

"You're going to name- never mind," Josh said as they came back over. "I think we should go and find Sissy and Evie."

"No, we shouldn't." I said. Oliver and Josh looked at me strangely. "It's her fault that Shane is dead; she just had to take a fricken shower."

"Lily," Oliver started, "I really think at a time like this, we should stick together."

"Great; no one cares what you think! You guys do what you want; I'm getting out of here." My head was pounding as I ran away; ran away from Josh and Oliver, from Sissy and Evie, from my brother's dead body just down the hallway. I couldn't stand it; my head felt like it was going to explode. I ran out the hospital entrance to find nothing but white; white everywhere. I tried to turn around to go back into the hospital, but the door had vanished. With a loud snap, the white turned to darkness.

I opened my eyes, unaware that I closed them, to find myself lying face up on a bed. The blankets are thick, and I feel warm all over. I begin to regret waking up. But then I heard a noise; it sounds like screaming, and it's coming from outside. I jump out of the bed and run to follow the noise.

I soon notice, however, that my only clothing is a night gown; I ignore that detail as I head into another room. There is a door there which I open; it's snowing. I look around and notice something I can take with me: a lantern.

I go outside, and surprisingly enough, the snow is warm. I use the lantern to make my way through the snow, until I come across the boy from the hospital. He turns to me and smiles.

"Glad you decided to believe me." He said; his high voice was now cheery. "I was starting to think you were under the impression that she loved you."

I looked down and the snow covering my feet.

"Don't give me that look," he ordered me.

I looked at him to see his arms were crossed. The snow suddenly got really cold, like someone had turned on a switch. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to the ground.

"Silly human," the boy said, "Don't you know not to trust the darkness?"

* * *

><p>Cecelia and Evie: Evie's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>We sat in that room for a long time. Cecilia was having a bit of a panic attack as she thought about her family. The radio emitted static.<p>

"Sis...Cecelia…re…you….ere….Lil…..ead….whe…a….you?" It sounded like Josh's voice, but I couldn't be sure with all the static.

"I think the battery is dying." Cecilia thought out loud.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" I asked. I wanted to find him before it got too late.

"One of us should look to see if Not-Judgment is out there…." She trailed off.

Not-Judgment? What the hell?

"You know, I think it was him; the Not-Judgment I mean. I think he was the voice in my head." She looked over at me as she spoke.

"You should ask it if he's seen my friend." I mused.

Cecilia shrugged, "Have you seen Evie's friend? ….What does he look like?" she asked me.

Was she serious? "He has black hair, blue eyes, Italian face; he's one of those society douche bags if you know what I mean."

Cecilia nodded for a bit and then flinched. She covered her ears like she was a kid at her first time concert.

"Come on." Cecilia said as she stood up. She headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We have to find Josh and Oliver…." She trailed off again.

* * *

><p>She was spacey for the whole time we looked for them; if I got to close to her, she would quicken her pace. If I tried to talk to her, she would give me choppy answers. At least she appeared to know where she was going.<p>

"Ow! Fucker!" a voice called out followed by gunfire. It was Oliver's voice, without a doubt, but what was he shouting at?

Cecilia ran down the hall and was tackled by a slimy looking six legged black dog-thing with white eyes. She held the dog's mouth away from her face as she struggled to get it off of herself. I ran up then and swung at it with my crowbar, hitting it on its left shoulder. With a yelp, it jumped off of Cecilia and ran away.

"Hit it in their hearts; that's how you kill them." Josh told me as he helped Cecilia to her feet. I watched as she whispered something in his ear. "No, nope; I don't believe that, it's lying."

What the hell? I heard a groan then, and we all turned to see Oliver looking at his foot. It had a nice little bite mark on his ankle. It was bleeding. Josh walked over to him and looked at the wound; then he looked around and smiled. He made his way over to a glass case and took his shirt off.

"Josh…?" Cecilia asked.

"I got this." He said confidently. Hmm, déjà vu….

Josh hung his shirt on the case so that it was covering the glass. He rolled his shoulders a few times before turning his back to the case; then he elbowed the glass. It shattered upon contact and a very happy Josh reached into the now glass-less case to retrieve a first aid kit.

Josh made his way back over to Oliver, where he cleaned and wrapped up his ankle.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, "Did you find her yet."

Oliver looked at Josh before saying, "No, we haven't found her yet."

Cecilia gasped and we turned to look at her. Judgment was in front of her; you could tell it was the real one, because he had his blade instead of a spear. Judgment was handing Cecilia her guitar. She took it and thanked him before slinging it on her back.

"Cecilia," Oliver asked, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah; his name is Judgment." She told him bluntly.

"What is wrong with you?" Josh asked her; his voice rising slightly.

"Shall I make a list? Almost everything in this place is trying to kill us, my family is dead, and my life is being dangled above my head!" She spat at him; her voice was rising also.

"We have weapons, you have what he wants, and your dad is still perfectly fine!" Josh was screaming now.

Judgment stood in front of her as Cecilia said, "The weapons will break, there's a better chance of hell freezing over before I hand her over to that…thing, and my dad," she choked a bit before continuing, "my dad died a little under a week ago."

Josh's face softened as she took a letter out of her back pocket and handed it to him. He scanned it over and looked up.

"Cecilia I…." he tried to apologize.

"No, just, stop talking please." Cecilia choked a bit as she turned and ran in an unknown direction.


	7. Lost&Found and Lost Again

Cecilia's Point of View

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could down the strange hallway; ignoring every nurse and dog that jumped out at me. I made it to a door, and luckily, it was unlocked. I walked inside to find it was a patients holding room. I sat down on the bed and curled up with my guitar next to me. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow for a while. I didn't make any noise though; I didn't want anyone to find me.<p>

Something strummed my guitar, and I opened my eyes to see Judgment in front of me. I looked over my shoulder to see if he had closed the door that I didn't hear him open; he did. I sat up and scooted over so he could sit next to me if he wanted to.

He did sit down next to me, like I thought he would, but what I didn't expect was when he pulled my head under his helmet.

"Why are you crying?" he asked; now that I could hear his voice, I pinned it as kavalierbariton.

"My family is gone." I told him grimly.

"I'm sorry." he said. It was dark under his helmet, but I could tell he meant it.

"It's fine; it wasn't your fault." I told him.

"Why were you yelling at that boy?"

"Because that's how we are. We yell; besides, he knew what was wrong, he just wanted me to get my thoughts out in the open; he does that sometimes.

"Why is your life dangling over your head?" he asked. Why must he bombard me with questions? I went a bit stiff as I answered him.

"Have you seen another you; well, I mean, another person with a pyramid shaped helmet?" I asked him. He shook his head, causing me to do the same. "Well, there is another person with a pyramid shaped helmet on their head. They came here with that girl, Evie. He wants to see her again, but he thinks she won't like him anymore; which is understandable, considering he tried to kill us…well tried to kill me at least. He said, '_She's describing me, but if you tell her that I'm who she's looking for, I'll kill you and your little gay friend; just like I killed the boy and his sister.'_"

Judgment listened as I rambled, and when he responded, he kept his response short. "Well, come on."

"What? Where are we going? I asked him.

"We're going to help the girl see her friend." He told me.

He lifted his helmet over my head and held the door open for me. Then, we started to make our way back to our group.

* * *

><p>When Judgment and I returned, we found a very confused Evie sitting next to Oliver and Josh. Josh saw me coming and shushed the group.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…I really am sorry, Sissy."

"Yeah, me too. But can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?"

"Please put your shirt back on."

Josh looked down and smiled at his bare chest. He got up and came over to give me a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Josh, put a shirt on, or I swear to God, I will make it so you can never have children." I pushed him off me.

"You can't kick that hard." Josh told me as he went to go check his shirt for glass.

"Evie has a crowbar." I pointed out.

Oliver laughed as Josh shuddered. Evie got up and walked over to me.

"Where you being serious earlier about your little voice talking to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did…did it tell you anything about my friend?"

I hesitated before I answered; I pretended to be listening for the voice. "No, sorry." I reluctantly told her.

Judgment tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see him pointing to a door down the hall.

"What about it?" I asked.

He pulled me back under his helmet so he could answer, "Her friend is in there; I can feel it."

I ducked out from under his helmet and turned to Evie, "He says we should go through that door." I told her.

"Whoa, Sissy," Josh tormented, "I didn't know you moved that fast."

"Coming from you, who made out in a closet with a boy you just met." I retaliated.

Josh blushed. "One-nothing, Sissy, well played."

* * *

><p>We made our way down the hall and Judgment held the door for us; Evie walked in first, then Josh, Oliver, and finally, Judgment and myself. We were greeted with several nurses, which Judgment quickly eliminated. Then there was a deep growling sound; several of those dog things appeared.<p>

"Hellhounds," Oliver told us. "You have to hit them in their hearts."

As he said this, he shot it in its large grey growth on the hole in its chest. It yelped and ran away. Not as bad as the nurses, but they were strong when they pinned you down; I would know.

I scanned the room' it was big, but there wasn't another door. Where was Not-Judgment? The real Judgment made his way to the center of the room and pointed at the floor in front of him. Evie and I walked forwards and stood where he was pointing. We looked at each other and shrugged. I went to walk away, but there was a loud cracking sound, and the floor gave out from under us.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Evie violently shaking me. I had to blink a few times for my vision to clear, but I could see we were in a different room. There was machinery everywhere and there was a red-ish glow to the room. I sat up and rubbed my head as I looked around me; I frowned to see my guitar had not been so lucky as to survive this fall; it was smashed to pieces. I picked up the neck of the guitar; the end was jagged so it could be an effective weapon.<p>

"There is only one door down here," Evie explained, "and we've been waiting for you to wake up so we can go through it."

"We?" I asked. I looked behind us to see Judgment.

"So, are you good?" Evie seemed anxious about getting out of here.

I nodded as she helped me to my feet. Evie held her crowbar, I had my broken guitar, and Judgment had his blade; we could probably take on whatever was in the next room.

* * *

><p>I was horribly mistaken.<p>

Evie went in first; she was very anxious, you see. She wanted to get out of the little hole we were in. I went in after Judgment only to find that Not-Judgment was in the room as well. Oh, shit.

He looked at us, well looked at Evie really, before it started walking. It walked over, spear in hand, and reached for Evie's neck. She appeared to be acting on instinct, because she swung at its hand with her crowbar. The thing growled a bit, but continued forwards. I noticed Judgment was on the other side of the room, what the hell, and was motioning for me to join him. I crept out from behind Evie, feeling a wave of guilt wash over me for leaving her all alone.

I watched as it cornered her. I could see the confusion on her face as he dropped his spear. He had her back against the wall; I wanted to help her, but Judgment, protectively, held me back. Evie lifted her crowbar, about to hit him, but he pulled it out of her hands.

Defenseless, and cornered, Evie started to shake. It probably didn't help when Not-Judgment put his hands on her arms. He pulled her under his helmet and I watched her body go stiff. They stayed like that for a while. Evie's body relaxed, and I was really confused until she put her hands on his shoulders. Oh, they were making out. Josh owes me five bucks.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see a very confused Judgment. I put a finger to my lips and pulled him through a different door; out of the room. Let them do their thing, we had to find Josh and Oliver anyways.

Once out of the room, Judgment pulled me under his helmet.

"What were they doing?" he asked me. He was just full of questions today, wasn't he?

"They were kissing. They must have been very good friends." I told him.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Kissing."

I don't know why I blushed, but I did. "It's when two people's lips touch. It means they care about each other."

"Oh, so like this?" He asked; I felt his head get close to mine and our lips touched.

He leaned his head back and looked at me; well I assumed he was looking at me; it's dark under his helmet, I can't see.

"Yeah, like that."

I ducked out from Judgments helmet and was greeted by a long, tall, spiral staircase; how far down did we fall? I started to make my way up the staircase when I saw a little boy jumping his way down.

He had a hoodie on that covered the right side of his face. His pale blonde hair swooshed a bit as he jumped. I felt Judgment pulling on me as the boy got closer. He stood in front of me as the boy jumped down the last few stairs.

"Move!" the boy commanded Judgment. A growl was heard from underneath his helmet; it was quiet, but I could hear it. "I said move!"

The boy waved his hand as though he were swatting at a fly, and sent Judgment crashing into a wall; holy shit.

I heard Judgment groan as I turned back to face the kid.

He smiled at me and said, "She was right, you know; Christabella? You belong to the darkness now."

What the hell was this kid talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"You belong to, no; you are one with the darkness now!"

"Your logic makes no sense…and how the hell did you do that hand thing?"

"God, you're slow. You belong to the darkness; alright? As in you ARE the darkness; yes? So those things will listen to you; okay?"

"I understand what you're saying; but you're wrong. The nurses and those dogs attacked me!" I argued.

"Oh really?" the boy asked; then he whistled. A Hellhound came running down the stairs. "Tell it to sit."

"What, why?"

"Because if you don't, it will kill you."

"Um…sit?" I tried. The dog growled at me. I tried again with a more commanding voice, "Sit."

Well, I'll be damned; the dog sat. It looked up at me with its, freaky, glowing white eyes.

"Cool, but what about the nurses and other dogs?" I asked.

I wanted to ask the boy a lot of questions, actually; where is Lily? Can you teach me to do that mind fuck-hand trick? How the hell did you train these dogs? But when I looked for him, he was gone; lucky me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was relieved to see Judgment, undamaged.

"You okay?" I asked him; he nodded.

I watched him as he started to make his way up the staircase; his blade making an ear-piercing sound with each step he took. I whistled for the dog to follow me; sure enough, it did. I ran up the stair ahead of Judgment.

"I'll race you." I told him as the dog and I sprinted up the stairs.

Eighteen flights of stairs later, I saw Judgment waiting for me at the top. "How did you do that?" I asked astounded.

He shrugged and opened a door for me. I got a better grip on my broken guitar and proceeded through the door. The dog went in first and barked; well, I think it was a bark; it sounded more like a scream. Several nurses, I feel like I've said this already, were in our way. The dog barked again; all the nurses looked at us.

Bad dog.

They came at us with jerky movements, wielding several sharp objects. I hit one with my guitar, Judgment hit a few with his blade, and the dog tackled one to the ground; it looked up at me whilst sitting on the nurse. What was it doing?

"Are you going to kill it or not?" I asked it. The dog barked and proceeded to rip its throat out.

Good dog.

The dog came back to me and sat by my side. Judgment put his helmet over my head and said, "I think you've made a new friend."

I ducked out from under the helmet and looked at the dog. I've never really had a dog before; aren't you supposed to name them or something? It should mean something….Lucky; as in, I'm lucky this dog decided not to kill me. Yeah, that will work.

I looked at the dog and said, "I dub thee, Lucky." As I did this, I tapped his shoulders with my guitar.

I felt a very confused look coming from Judgment, but I ignored it. Lucky barked happily.

Lucky looked at the door, and a second later, we heard a gunshot. I looked over the severed remains of the nurses to see that one was holding a baseball bat; aluminum bat trumps broken guitar. I picked up the bat as I discarded the remaining piece of my lucky acoustic and headed for the door.

I opened it to find a hallway; the hallway that we were in before we fell in the hole. Josh and Oliver should be nearby, right?

Another gunshot was heard; yeah, they're close.

We walked in the direction of the shot until we came to another door; I swear to God, if I have to come up to anymore doors, I'll kill myself. We went into the room to find Josh and Oliver looking at some dead thing on the ground. Lucky barked and Oliver spun around to aim his gun at him.

"Don't shot my dog please." I told him.

"Your dog?" Josh and Oliver asked, not only accusingly, but simultaneously as well.

"His name is Lucky." I reported.

Josh shook his head whilst Oliver asked, "Where's Evie?"

"Oh, thank you, Oliver! Josh, you owe me five dollars." I was probably never going to get my money, because Josh is an ass when it comes to betting money, but I was right. So there.

"So…she's making out with something similar to Hell-spawn?" Oh, Josh; you and your similes.

"They looked like they knew each other pretty well; they could be adding to the Earth's population."

Something giggled behind us; we turned to see that boy again.

"Well, aren't you all having so much fun!" he exaggerated his words painfully. "We can't have that, now can we? What if I took you all and put you through your worst nightmares, hmm? That sounds like fun. Unfortunately, I only have enough energy left to play with one of you; so…."

The boy snapped his fingers and vanished; almost immediately after, Josh screamed and fell unconscious.


	8. Penn High Again

Josh's Point of View

* * *

><p>"Well, aren't you all having so much fun!" the boy exaggerated his words painfully. "We can't have that, now can we? What if I took you all and put you through your worst nightmares, hmm? That sounds like fun. Unfortunately, I only have enough energy left to play with one of you; so…."<p>

The boy snapped his fingers and vanished; almost immediately after, I heard a loud, high pitch sound; one of those sounds that the kids play in the classrooms to piss of the other kids and the teachers can never hear. There was pressure in my head, and behind my eyes; enough to make me fear they were going to pop out. I screamed; then it was black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Mrs. Frost slapping a ruler on my desk. I fell asleep in class again?<p>

"Mr. Minnaar," she preached, "I will not tolerate sleeping in my classroom! Report to the office at once!" I always hated the way she talked; she was too old fashioned.

I made my way down the hallway of Centralia High, counting the lockers as I passed. I heard someone coming up behind me but I didn't bother to look; it was probably a teacher or something. Yeah, it wasn't.

"Hey, Minnaar!" I heard my name called from behind me.

I heard it before I felt it; my face smacking against the lockers. This was normal for me; jocks are douche bags.

I was turned around and greeted with a knee to my stomach. He held me by my shirt.

"Didn't I ask you to do me a little favor?" I could see who it was now. I didn't know his name, per say, but I had dubbed him Douchey Jock #2; because number one got expelled.

"No; you told me to write your English paper." I corrected him.

"Well, why isn't it done?"

"Because you didn't even give me a top-"

My words were cut off to him shoving me against the lockers.

"Do it, or else." He spit at me as I fell to the floor.

He slowly turned to walk away; I thought this would be a good time to try out that thing my friend Sean taught me. I smiled as I rolled on to my stomach, put my weight on my hands, and spun around with one leg out. It worked, and what a terrible idea it was.

Douchey Jock #2, after picking himself off the floor, picked me up by the shirt.

There was pain everywhere; but he wasn't touching me. What was this? My vision faded.

* * *

><p><em>Oh trust me, boy. The fun is just starting.<em>

Oh, right. That kid from the hospital; worst nightmares. Reliving high school was my worst nightmare? Yeah, that sounds about right.

* * *

><p>"And then he yelled 'faggot' real loud from behind us. Just because he's gay…."<p>

I was looking at myself; or rather, a memory. I was about sixteen here, on my way home from school, and I was debating whether or not to come out of the closet to my dad. Oh yes; this is defiantly a bad one. Well played, devil child, well played.

"Why would you be hanging out with a gay person?" I watched my dad ask me. "You're not gay, are you?

He laughed a bit but I kept quiet.

"You're not gay right?" He asked again. I remained silent. "Josh, please tell me you're not gay."

"What? No, dad, I'm not gay." This was a lie; the lie that had me lose faith in the man sitting next to memory-me. The lie that made me feel like I lost a father.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The memory ended.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, don't start crying yet! We have so much more fun planed! You're just a bottomless pit of sadness, you know that?<em>

I wiped the tears from my eyes that, until previously, I didn't know were falling. If he was going to put me through this, I had to be brave.

_Guess what I can do? _

I stayed silent.

_No guess? I can manifest memories into your sub-conscious!_

Wait, what?

* * *

><p>"You're not gay right?" He asked again. I remained silent. "Josh, please tell me you're not gay."<p>

He was playing the same memory? What is he- wait. Manifest. Come on, Josh, you know this word. To create? God I should have slept less in English.

"Would it matter, dad?" Memory-me asked.

"Yeah, it would. Answer me, Josh."

Something ran down my face. I was crying again? Fuck, Josh, keep it together! It's not even real!

"Yeah, dad. I'm gay."

The car stopped. "Get out." Memory-dad commanded.

"What?"

"I said; get out of the car, Josh!"

Memory-me did as he was told. I watched as he stood there. No, I didn't just watch, I could hear his thoughts.

'What's going to happen?' was repeatedly running through his head.

The car drove off, leaving Memory-me behind.

The memory warped; Memory-me was in front of my, or rather, our house. As he went to turn the door knob Memory-dad came out.

"Don't come back." He said as he thrusted suitcase into Memory-me's arms.

I was shaking then; this was probably really over exaggerated; but then again, it was my dad.

The memory ended for, hopefully, the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Stop your shaking! The fun is just starting!<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>/N**

**From, "And then he yelled faggot" and up to "He breathed a sigh of relief" is part of a monologue my friend did in class. **

**Seth's monologhe: That was then.**

**I don't take credit for it, and it can be found here: .**


	9. Who's To Blame?

Cecilia's Point of View

* * *

><p>Lucky barked frantically as we crowded around Josh. Was he dead? I put two fingers on the side of his neck, and felt a steady beat. He was alive; for now.<p>

"Is he dead?" Oliver asked me. You could practically feel the worry in his voice.

"No, he has a pulse." I reported absentmindedly.

"Then what do we do?"

I thought about that. We had to get out of here, that's first on the priority list. If Oliver could carry Josh we could probably get back to the truck. I could probably find something in there to wake Josh up with or something, but we- Oh, shit. Where is Evie?

"We have to get Evie first." I told him. I turned to Judgment and said, "Stay with them."

I grabbed my bat and walked back to the room with the staircase. Lucky ran ahead of me and stood at the door. I gripped my bat and opened the door. No nurses, always a plus. Lucky took a few steps down the stairs and started growling. Whatever it is was far down for me to see. I started to go down the stairs myself, but Lucky nipped at my feet warningly. I was confused as to why he was doing this until I heard someone coming up the stairs.

Lucky growled louder the sound got closer. As expected, I saw Evie, but she was with a different guy. He had black hair and icy blue eyes; who was he. I noticed his clothes, and saw that they were similar to Not-Judgments clothes. I was really confused until I saw the pyramid shaped helmet he was carrying. Oh, right, he took off his helmet. Wait, they come off?

"Knock it off." I whispered to Lucky as they got closer. He stopped growling and sat behind me.

"You don't strike me as a dog person." Evie teased as she climbed the last few stairs. "Oh, Cecilia, this is Ark."

I looked at the man, this Ark man. He looked really upset about something, and standing next to Evie only made it more noticeable.

"You look like you could use a shower." He told me with a smirk. Something clicked then.

"You ass!" I screamed at him and pushed him back. "You told me to take the fricking shower. My family is dead because of you!"

Lucky was growling again bit it was aimed solely at Ark. I raised my bat to hit him but he caught it. God damn it.

* * *

><p>Ark and Evie: Ark's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>Evie smiled as she ducked out from under my helmet. She looked around the room, presumably for the two that came in with her; the albino girl, Cecilia, and the Pyramid Head thing that looked like what I was stuck in. I picked up my spear and handed Evie her crowbar. I pointed to the doo that Cecilia had gone through, and thankfully Evie got the idea. It really sucked ass not being able to talk with this thing over my head.<p>

Evie and I walked through the door only to find a large spiral staircase. Evie started up the staircase but stopped suddenly. She appeared to be listening. I recognized the sound of someone jumping down the stairs. I looked as far as my sight would allow up the staircase until I saw him. I pulled Evie behind me as he approached.

"You two are so similar." He said as he jumped down the last few stairs; his pale blonde hair bounced a bit as he jumped. "The real Pyramid Head did the same thing for the albino girl. Speaking of which, I should congratulate you. You held up your end of the deal rather perfectly. So, here's my part of the deal."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Something behind me made a hissing sound. I reached behind my head, or rather to the back of the helmet, to find the knob in the back had loosened; I could take off the helmet.

I brought my hand back to the front of the helmet and pulled it up. It lifted off my head and slipped out of my grasp, falling to the floor. I looked at Evie who was looking at me.

"That's an improvement." She teased.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the helmet behind me; it wasn't that heavy, and if it was, I sure as hell wouldn't let Evie see me struggle with it.

* * *

><p>We were almost at the top of the staircase when I heard growling. I watched Evie readjust her grip in her crowbar as we continued to climb. As we drew closer to the sound, I saw that albino girl, Cecilia standing next to a dog. Cecilia whispered something to the dog, and it stopped growling. It went to sit behind her. The boy from earlier had called the dog a Hellhound; they multiplied into a pack until one found a master. It would then morph into a single dog and stick with the master; personifying said masters feelings.<p>

"You don't strike me as a dog person." Evie teased as she climbed the last few stairs. "Oh, Cecilia, this is Ark."

I had known her name already; it was part of my contract. The boy had told me if I could get this girl to come to the hospital, I could see Evie again. I kind of felt bad for the girl though; I had killed that boy she was with. Hope she wasn't that close to him. I should probably tell her about me being in her head, regardless.

"You look like you could use a shower." I hinted.

I watched the realization paint itself across her face.

"You ass!" Cecilia screamed at me she pushed me a bit. "You told me to take the fricking shower. My family is dead because of you!"

Oh, shit. He was close to her. The hellhound was growling again bit it was aimed solely at me. She went to hit me with her bat, but I caught it mid swing. I could practically feel the hate radiating off of her.

Evie grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down." She ordered.

Cecilia pulled away and ran back to the door, the Hellhound right by her side. Evie looked at me.

"It is your fault, you know."

"Yeah," I said, "I know."


	10. New Plan

Cecilia's Point of View

* * *

><p>I ran from the stairwell and into an empty room. I closed the door behind me as I slid down to sit on the floor. I pulled my legs to my chest and started to cry. This wasn't right; this was supposed to be a stupid road trip to a stupid ghost town. We should have left the moment we hit the church. Lucky whined as I cried, but I ignored him.<p>

I sat there alone for a while, I don't know how long, which is why I was surprised when I felt a hand on my knee. I didn't look up; it wasn't trying to crush my knee cap, so it was safe to assume it wasn't a nurse, or anything similar.

"You're a mess." A young boy's voice stated bluntly.

I didn't answer; I only kicked my leg in the direction of the voice. I smirked a bit as a heard my foot made contact with something solid, followed by a quiet 'ow'.

"Keep it up, lady, and I'll kill the boy too." He warned me.

"You've probably done worse; he'd probably like death." I said morbidly.

I heard the boy laugh at my comment; this kid was getting on my nerves.

"Tell you what, girl," he started, "this will be like that story I read. Guess my name, and I'll fix everything, to some extent."

I looked up then, right into his yellow eyes. The color suited him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's kind of like playing a country song backwards; you get all your stuff back!" He looked at my blank expression and rolled his eyes. "I'll wake up the boy and revive the girl; the little blonde girl…in the ridiculous tutu."

My jaw dropped as he said this. I felt fresh tears rolling down my face as I thought of Lily and Josh; I thought of them happy, and alive, like they were before we came to this hellish town.

I couldn't speak, but I nodded in agreement. The boy smiled before vanishing. Dear God, what have I done?

_You fucked up, that's what you did._

I frowned as I heard Not-Judgment, no, Ark's voice in my head. I thought of the most painful thing I had ever experienced, and hoped that he felt it too. Telepathy worked like that, didn't it?

I sighed as I stood up, and looked down at Lucky.

"I think it's time to go now, don't you?" I asked him.

Lucky barked in approval. I opened the door and made my way back to the room with my friends.

I opened the door and found Oliver sitting with his back against the wall, and staring at Josh. Judgment was opposite of them. Oliver looked up as I came in, and Lucky ran over to Josh and curled up next to him.

"Anything happen?" I asked.

"He shakes, sometimes, but nothing on his condition." He reported sadly.

"I have good news," I told him. "If we guess that little boys name, he'll fix Josh and bring Lily back."

His face lit up when I told him this. "Great!" he said, mood lifting noticeably, "So what's his name?"

I looked down; I didn't know. I could feel Oliver's mood sink back down to rock bottom. I instantly felt horrible. From the corner of my eye, I saw Judgment approach me.

He put his helmet over my head and said, "He's, believe it or not, in a part of the faith that the people here believe in."

I ducked out from under the helmet and thought about that before turning to Oliver and asking, "Oliver, what exactly does your community believe in?"

Oliver bit his lip and laughed a bit. "I don't know," he admitted, "I tuned everything in church."

I sighed; this probably meant we would have to go back to the church.

Lucky's head snapped up and looked towards the door. He growled as the sounds of footsteps were made audible. Oliver checked his gun and I readied my bat, but we lowered our guard when a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

I looked as Oliver, who shrugged and went to cautiously open the door. He opened it to reveal a sorry looking Evie and a bored looking Ark. Evie's eyes looked at all of us before settling on Josh's still body.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Well," Oliver explained, "whilst you were making out with lover boy here, little Satan junior came by and knocked him out."

Lucky continued to growl at Ark when he and Evie came into the room. I nudged him with my foot to get him to stop. Judgment was looking, presumably, at the pyramid helmet that Ark continued to lug around with him. Judgment looked at me and pointed to Ark's helmet.

"Yeah," I said, "that's him."

Ark looked at us. "I'm what?" he asked.

"You're that douche bag who killed Shane; the one who's running around looking like Judgment." I motioned to judgment as I spoke. Ark's bored expression didn't change.

"It was you?" Oliver cut it.

"Yeah," I prompted, "go beat him up."

"Oh please," Ark glared at both of us, "I could take you both."

"And I would kick all of your asses, now stop fighting!" Evie screamed at us.

I huffed in anger and looked back at Josh; he didn't look peaceful, like most people, when he slept. He always had nightmares. Shane used to bring him over to our house on the weekends, and he would usually pass out on my bedroom floor; to this day, I don't know why or how. All I know is, when he starts shaking in his sleep, all you have to do is yell, and he'll wake up screaming.

"Where would we go to find Satan child's name?" I asked myself out loud.

"My best guess would be the church. Christabella knows everything." Oliver answered.

I heard Judgment make some weird noise that, I would guess, resembled scoffing. I looked over at him. He shook his head before pulling me under his helmet.

"She hardly knows everything. Besides, I can't go in the church." He told me.

I ducked out from the helmet and started to think. An idea came to my mind; it was a dumb plan, but it was all I had. I looked at Oliver.

"Then I'm going to try the church. You have to come with me." I announced.

"I'll come too." Evie volunteered.

"Okay then, here's the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to go ahead and assume that R&R means read and review... you should all do that.**

**I''m going through art block. So someone should totally give me an idea. You can include and OC, a plot twist, anything. Shameless begging, go!**


End file.
